JimmyandFriends Intro (2019)
Transcript *(Mickey Mouse using the powerful magic from "Fantasia (1940)") *(Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby singing from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Lights! Camera! Danger!") *(Comso and Wanda riding Goddard from "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour") *(Lloyd, Koko and Nya moving from "The Lego Ninjago Movie") *(Moana ridning a boat in the end from "Moana (2016)") *(Bugs and Daffy dancing the stage from "Looney Tunes: Show Biz Bugs") *(Tim and Theodore wears sunglasses in a mirror from "The Boss Baby") *(Frosty riding Rudolph drops down from "Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July") *(Junior and Tulip are happy on babies pictures from "Storks (2016)") *(Lightning McQueen and Cruz rinding at the end from "Cars 3") *(Lincoln's sisters huging Lincoln from "The Loud House: Picture Perfect") *(Buster Moon and friends seeing a new theater and taking pictures from "Sing (2016)") *(Toontown singing and Benny from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit") *(Ariel and Melody singing from "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea") *(Horton, Sour Kangeroo and animals walking from "Horton Hears a Who! (2008)") *(Dexter and Professor Williams playing pianos from "Dexter's Laboratory: Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song") *(Cats dancing from "The Aristocats") *(Danny, Sawyer and animal friends seeing on the stage from "Cats Don't Dance") *(Surly and Andie ridning on Precious from "The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature") *(The Mad Hatter and the March Hare are dancing with Alice from "Alice in Wonderland (1951)") *(Dodger and his dog friends jumps down from "Oliver & Company (1988)") *(Pooh and friends huging Chrispoter Robin from "Winnie the Pooh (2011)") *(Tom, Jerry, Puggsy and Frankie singing with canes from "Tom & Jerry: The Movie") *(Smurfette singing in the sky from "The Smurfs (2011)") *(Gumball, Darwin, the Watterson family and Elmore friends singing from "The Amazing World of Gumball: The Compilation") *(Baloo and Bagheera singing and marching from "The Jungle Book (1967)") *(Annabella, Rubato and kids dancing from "Marvelous Musical Mansion") *(Big Bird, Elmo and Sesame Street characters waving hands from "Sesame Street") *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *(Image of Jimmyandfriends logo 2019.png) *(Fade out from black) Audio From: *The Wonderful World of Disney (The 1975 Intro) Clips/Years/Companies: *Fantasia (©1940 Disney) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Lights! Camera! Danger!; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (@2004 Nickelodeon) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (©2017 Warner Bros.) *Moana (©2016 Disney) *Looney Tunes (Show Biz Bugs; @1930-1969 Warner Bros.) *The Boss Baby (@2017 Dreamworks) *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (@1979 Rankin/Bass) *Storks (©2016 Warner Bros.) *Cars 3 (@2017 Disney/Pixar) *The Loud House (Picture Perfect; ©2016 Nickelodeon) *Sing (©2016 Illumination/Universal) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (©1988 Disney/Touchstone) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (©2000 Disney) *Horton Hears A Who (©2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) *Dexter's Laboratory (Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) *The Aristocats (©1970 Disney) *Cats Don't Dance (©1997 Warner Bros./Turner) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (@2017 ToonBox/Open Road) *Alice in Wonderland (©1951 Disney) *Oliver & Company (©1988 Disney) *Winnie the Pooh (©2011 Disney) *Tom & Jerry: The Movie (©1992 Warner Bros./Turner) *The Smurfs (©2011 Sony/Columbia) *The Amazing World of Gumball (The Compilation; @2011- Cartoon Network) *The Jungle Book (©1967 Disney) *Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) *Sesame Street (©1969 ©2016 PBS/HBO) Gallery Jimmyandfriends logo 2019.png Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Intros